WW3: Origins
by neoTatewaki
Summary: The backstory behind the backstory begins here! This is an attempt to finally finish my portion of World War 3: Battle of the Video Game Superpowers. Expect updates to come slowly, but they will come.
1. Command Decision Tree

Prologue

As the rain fell, the last desperate gasps of air could be heard emanating from the crumpled and misshapen form. Standing over it, 2 figures could be seen. Both were slick with rainwater and dirty with soot... and blood.

"It's a shame, really," the first one, a male, began. "I thought he'd put up more of a fight."

The other one, a female, looked at the now gurgling figure with disgust. She delivered a strong kick to the figure's midsection, causing the figure's badly battered face to spit up blood.

"Speak for yourself, brother," the female started. "He lasted longer than the others."

"So," the male continued, "who's left now? I think we've managed to kill them all."

"No, we haven't," she snapped. "Trunks is still out there."

"So what?" the male countered. "He's far too weak to pose any threat. Let him live, for now."

"17, you idiot," the female returned angrily. "He's still a Saiya-jin! Half-breed or not, as long as he lives he'll be a threat. Don't be stupid, let's—"

The two's attention suddenly fixed on something in the distance. Something was headed towards them.

"What was that?" 17 asked.

"Whatever it is, it's powerful," the female responded.

"I'll go take a look," 17 stated. "Whatever, or whoever it is, it won't stand a chance against me."

"Do what you want," the female replied. "I'll go look for the Saiya-jin brat."

17 leapt into the air and rocketed towards the object in the distance. Watching her brother disappear into the distance, she then leapt into the air and took off in the opposite direction. After a few minutes, a small, purple-haired boy crawled out from under the rubble and ran towards the now still figure on the ground.

"Go... Gohan-sama?"

"No..."

"N... no... no..."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

Command Decision Tree

18's Story

"And that precise moment," the hooded figure began," is where the timelines split."

"I understand, sir," the young man replied. "What is my task?"

"Luc," the hooded figure responded, "your task is to retrieve 18. Trunks will kill them both, creating an alternate future. We must get 18 before he does!"

"I understand, sir" Luc replied. With that, he disappeared in a swirl of wind.

"Yes," the hooded figure mused, "this is how it begins. She will join us, and the Darkness Quartet will be ¼ of the way to completion! I will succeed where so many have failed!"

"Will you?"

A voice, seemingly from nowhere, echoed throughout the cavernous lair. The hooded figure, obviously unshaken, simply chuckled.

"Jedah, you really musn't keep this up," the hooded figure joked. "By the way, how is limbo?"

"Laugh while you can, you aberration," Jedah stated. "My scythe makes short work of men and gods alike, and it will claim what was stolen from it."

"Men and gods, you say?" the hooded figure inquired. "In that case, I can take my time, as I am neither God nor Man."

"You'll get no sympathy from me," Jedah growled. "You are a fool on a fool's errand. In time, you will fail... and when that happens, I will take you back to where you belong."

The hooded figure sat in darkness, save the glow from the small lava pools in the cavern. Waving one hand in the air, he summoned forth a large crystal orb. In it, a vision of a blonde woman carrying a submachine gun appeared.

As 17 sped towards the approaching object, he thought he felt an explosion of power that was almost on the same magnitude of the one he was headed towards. Dismissing it as possibly Gohan's last futile attempt to take down 18, he continued toward his target. "18 can take care of herself", he thought. "Maybe even take on that little Saiyaling brat she seems so stressed abo--"

Suddenly, nothing.

17 checked his surroundings, thinking that he had overshot his target, but realized that whatever he was tracking seemed to disappear completely. As he hovered in midair, he realized that something was very wrong. For a second, his cockiness dissolved and his good sense (or his sense of self-preservation) took over, prompting hin to turn around and meet back up with 18. Unfortunately for him, that second of hesitation was all it took. A glancing blow to the back of his head knocked him out of the sky, and all went black on impact.

Looking around, 18 thought she felt a sudden burst of power, but shrugged it off. Her mind was focused primarily on finding Trunks. _That stupid boy_, she thought to herself, _how can he be so nonchalant about leaving even one Saiya-jin alive? _They had both watched Vegeta and Gohan transform into their so-called "Super Saiya-jin" modes. They had both witnessed the increase in power that both experienced, and they had both seen how difficult it became to accomplish their task: Gohan, in particular, almost got the upper hand on them. If Trunks held even a little of that potential, there's no telling what could happen. What if he somehow managed to conceal his presence from them? What if he was able to become stronger? No matter how improbable the concept was, there was a chance. These humans were a resourceful lot, and Trunks was half-human. _No,_ she decided, _better to kill him now before--_"

"Before he kills you, right?"

18 turned around to face the voice she had just heard, and saw a strangely dressed young man hovering in midair. She thought to herself, _Before he kills me? Who is this? How did he invade my thoughts? _Warily eyeing the stranger, she performed a zanzoken, appearing within striking distance behind the boy. Extending her arm, her forceful punch only came in contact with a swirl of air.

"Did you really think that would work?"

Following the direction of the voice, she lunged in that direction. A shoulder smash that should've permanently taken the wind out of his sails only pushed away another swirl of air. As she looked around, a forceful blast of air knocked her towards the ground. Recovering in time, she landed on the ground, then immediately took off in the direction of the blast. She was a little surprised to see the boy hovering in place, as if he was waiting for her. This angered her a little; no one could match her and 17's abilities, yet this kid seemed to be toying with her. _Fine,_ she thought to herself, _if he's just going to stand there, I'll play along and make him regret underestimating me!_ A burst of speed brought her within striking distance again. As expected, the swing came up empty. Looking over her shoulder, she saw nothing. Immediately, she dashed in the opposite direction and fired a large energy pulse diagonally upward. As the pulse disappeared into the distance, she turned around and fired agan. This pulse went diagonally downward, exploding when it hit the ground. 18 dashed into the cloud of dust, and waited.

"Very smart. No wonder the master wants you so badly."

"Who ARE you?" she yelled.

"Unimportant, 18" he replied. "I want to talk to you, so stop trying to attack me."

"How do you know me? Are you one of the humans that follow Goku around?"

"You've killed them all, 18" he answered, "so you know that's not the case."

"Then why do you challenge me when you know I can easily kill you?"

"Because, " he began, "you _can't_. And since I'm supposed to bring you in alive, I can't kill you. So make it easy on all of us and just come alo--"

Though she couldn't see him, she could sense him... and now she could hear him. Finally locking on his position, she fired an immense energy beam. Luc, to his credit, could also sense her, but unfortunately couldn't see two inches in front of him. The beam engulfed him, striking the wind barrier surrounding him. Knowing that attempting to teleport now would mean certain death, he had no choice but to endure. After what seemed to be an eternity, 18 let the beam dissipate and, just to be safe, rocketed off towards her target. She was confident that even if the beam didn't kill him, it would leave him weakened enough to give her an opening. She would capitalize on that opening and rid her world of yet another worthless human.

Or so she thought.

The first air blade struck her against the left shoulder, startling her and cutting deep into her jacket. Spinning her about 15 degrees away from her initial orientation, she was unaware of the second air blade which barely missed her face, but thoroughly slashed her jacket down her right side. Incensed, she started in the direction of the blast, but was startled by another air blade that struck her midsection; this one came at a different angle than the other two: directly in front of her. The blade cut through her clothing and into her flesh, making her cry out; no sooner than she did, she was enveloped in a swirling pocket of air. So forceful was the movement of the air, she couldn't move in any direction. The dust cloud that surrounded her suddenly dissipated and revealed a very angry (and ragged ) Luc.

"ENOUGH!"

"If you let me go--"

"Ungrateful android! You may not realize it, but I'm saving your worthless life!"

"Saving _me_?! _You're _saving _my_ life?"

"Yes, but if you persist, I'll kill you before... no, I'll do you one better: I'll let the master show you."

Try as she did, 18 couldn't move. Luc waved his hand, causing a portal to open beneath her. He then proceeded to lower her into it before disappearing into it himself.

Her eyes adjusted to the darkness quickly. There was a figure, cloaked and hooded, sitting on a throne. She couldn't see the figure's eyes (its outline suggested it was a fairly muscular human), but she could tell it was staring at her intently. But something was amiss; she was sensing a power like none that she had ever encountered. The boy had a strange power as well, but it didn't compare to the one she sensed. Hell, _her own_ didn't even compare. She started to speak, when--

"Welcome, Artificial Human 18."

She stopped cold. The voice wasn't a familiar one, but he called her the same thing that that acursed Gero referred to her by.

"Not very polite. I suppose you'll warm up in time. Now, I know you must have questions--"

"_What the hell do you think you're doing?!_"

Luc simply shook his head. "Agreed, master. Not very polite at all."

The figure stood up and walked over to 18. Luc removed the wind barrier that she had been contained in; almost immediately, she lunged at him. The blow came mere millimeters from connecting, but some unknown force stopped her. Not only did it prevent the hit, it prevented her from moving.

"I'm getting tired of being restrained by you, boy. When I break free, I'll make sure your death is excruciatingly slow and equally as painful," she growled.

"Sorry," Luc chuckled, "but I'm not doing anything to you this time."

She tried to turn her head to her captor, but found that she could move nothing but her mouth, and then only barely. The cloaked figure stooped down in front of her.

"Until you calm down, I think it best that you stay this way," the figure calmly stated. "We have much to discuss, and I'd rather help you than kill you."

"Your lapdog said the same thing," she snarled. "He learned better, and so wi--"

She saw a pair of eyes from underneath the hood glow a bright red, and found that she could no longer speak.

"As easily as I silenced you, "the figure began, "I can stop you from breathing. Or, in your case, functioning. No more talking; now you listen. To begin, we are trying to help you: to prevent your untimely death. Cooperate with us, and live. Reject our offer, and die. I will release you now."

18 fell to the ground. She quickly got to her feet and took a defensive posture.

"So if I don't help you, you'll kill me."

"No," the figure flatly stated," we won't do a thing to you. We'll send you back to your universe and timeline and let chuckle 'nature' take its course."

"Nature? Why are you wasting my time? I'm an android, so I'm effectively immortal. You have nothing to offer me."

"Is that so?" Luc countered. "Sir, I think--"

"I tell you what to think, Luc, " the figure angrily shot back. "You are right, however, so I won't kill you for speaking out of place."

With a flick of a finger, the crystal orb that hung in midair in the middle of the cavern floated to their position. The figure motioned to 18. "Look into the crystal; you will see the reason that I brought you here," he stated. Reluctantly, she peered into the large sphere, not knowing what to expect. The interior of the orb was cloudy, but eventually two distinct forms started to take shape. One was hovering in midair, the other on the ground. As the figures came into view, 18 gasped in horror; the crumpled, defeated figure on the ground was 17, and the figure hovering above him was--

"Trunks?!"

"Remember the presence you sensed right before my 'lapdog' showed up, 18?" the figure inquired. "That was _him_."

"But... no, this is a trick. You're lying. Trunks is a mere child, and furthermore, he's nowhere near our level of ability!"

"So it would seem. And yet..."

She watched as Trunks powerdived into the ground, creating a massive crater and burying 17 deep into the earth. Though they were out of view, he could hear the hits being delivered, the muffled screams, and see the ground shaking with each hit. Suddenly, the ground erupted and 17 went flying into the air. A blue and purple blur shot out of the ground and stopped behind 17, who was in no condition to retaliate. She watched in horror as he grabbed his head with one hand, and placed the other on his back. The hand on his back glowed briefly before erupting into a massive ki blast. When it subsided, nothing remained... save his head. She heard him growl "You two are nothing compared to what else is out there, but you will pay for what you took from me!", and she saw him crush her brother's head in his hand. Dropping the crumpled skull to the ground, he took off in the other direction.

"In case you're wondering--"

"Cell," 18 mumbled. "Gero's 'greatest' creation. It must have activated when we failed to kill the brat."

"No," the figure corrected, "it was set to activate when one of you were defeated. You are outside of your continuum right now, so the device that monitors you can't sense you. Indirectly, we caused it to activate. It wouldn't have mattered, because Trunks is currently powerful enough to destroy _all of you at the same time without breaking a sweat_."

"You lie, "18 yelled. "You lie! How could he become so powerful so quickly?"

"Watch and see..."

The fog swirled, and replaced the initial image with the image of a familiar little boy... with yellow hair.

"Killing Gohan made him finally realize his 'Super Saiya-jin' form, "the figure began. "You actually brought about your own undoing. Good job!"

"I knew I should've killed him when I had the chance..." 18 growled.

"You wouldn't have been able to. Watch..."

Trunks ran to the capsule-shaped device. As he started to climb into it, he briefly stopped; climbing back out, he scratched something into the surface of the device. Having completed it, he climbed into the device and activated it. With a bright flash, he disappeared from sight.

"Trunks was a smart boy," the figure began. "When he came back, he came back one second after you two killed Gohan. By destroying you two, it gave his young self the time he needed to activate the time machine."

"Time machine?!" 18 gasped. "I guess we didn't destroy everything in the Capsule Corporation compound after all."

"No, you didn't," the figure stated. " Nor did you destroy everyone; you left his mother alive."

The realization hit 18 like a ton of bricks. Bulma's information had been hard-coded into her memory, just like all the other Z fighters. Dr. Gero was smart enough to realize that though she had no fighting ability, her intellect (as well as Dr. Briefs) was not only second to his (in his mind, anyway), it was as much of a threat as Goku's strength. She and 17 disregarded it as just 'typical human insecurity', and now they were paying the ultimate price. Her sadness at losing 17 to Trunks turned to blinding rage. They really had caused their own downfall. She turned to the figure.

"How do I stop this?" she asked.

"Swear loyalty to me, and I will show you how to reshape your future" was his reply.

Staring into the sphere, she watched Trunks handily defeat Imperfect Cell with almost no effort. This was her future. This was her fate. _No,_ she thought, _I will not let it end this way!!_

"Then join my cause, 18, and we will bend time and space to our will."

She turned away from him, hiding the tear trickling down her face. "Stay out of my head," she growled, "and I will join you."

"Fair enough," the figure replied while walking away from them. "Luc, show her to her quarters."

Luc motioned 18 to follow him, but was stopped by a fireball that impacted on his chest, knocking him against the wall. 18 looked at the figure, who held an outstretched smouldering hand.

"And in the future, Luc," the figure commanded, "follow the orders you were given. I said you were to retrieve her unharmed. Did you really think I would not notice what you've done?"

"I understand cough cough, _sir_" Luc weakly replied.

"The price for failure to follow orders, 18," the figure explained ," is pain. Continued insubordination will result in more pain. I will never kill you, but you will eventually beg me to. Never fail me, 18. Do you understand?"

She looked at Luc's crumpled and charred form. She could take Luc easily, but the power she sensed from the figure far outstripped hers. The figure could easily kill her, but it seems he would be more content torturing her. It was like a game; and she knew that if she were to win, she would have to catch him off-guard. Though she hated doing so with every fibre of her being, she mouthed the words that sealed her contract with this demon:

"I understand, ..._sir_."


	2. The Best of Intentions

Prologue

Looking up at the television, Lunch briefly mused on the idea that after the guys finished with these "aliens", perhaps they might consider televising ALL of their fights. The crowd congesting her favorite watering hole certainly would pay to watch Tenshinhan and Goku fight, and that would mean almost limitless wealth. Yep, she said to herself, I'll never have to work again. They just need to stop playing with these guys and start-

"Hey, isn't that the famous baseball player, Yamucha?"

"Yea, yea it is! Wow, he can really fight! He's so coo- hey! Look what that green one's doing!"

"What's going on? C'mon, Yamucha, get out of his grip! Shake him—"

The bright flash on the screen silenced the mob and held Lunch's attention. When the smoke cleared onscreen, the crowd started speaking in hurried tones laden with fear and uncertainty; she could do nothing but stare. As her beer spilled to the floor, mug still tilted in anticipation of an open mouth that wasn't there, her thoughts wandered from the lifeless body of Yamucha to the ultimate fate of Tenshinhan... and for the first time, the doubt that lay dormant in her subconscious awoke.

The Best of Intentions

Lunch's Story

"Planning to retrieve another from that universe, sir?" Ryoko asked. The cloaked man turned away from his servant, remained silent for a minute, then replied "Yes. I think this one will serve our needs well."

"Rest assured," Ryoko added, "I won't fail you. But wouldn't 18 be better for this mission?"

"She would, Ryoko," the man replied, "but as she isn't here and time is at a premium, you will go in her place." He turned to her, eyes and a clenched fist glowing red, and asked "Is this a problem for you?"

"No, sir, uh, of c-c-course not," Ryoko stammered, before regaining her composure. With a chuckle, she continued, "And I will try not to follow Luc's example."

"See that you don't," the man growled, "or your stay in the infirmary will be just as long."

With a deep bow, Ryoko disappeared. The hooded man waved his hand, causing the crystal orb that he viewed Lunch from previously to float up into a recess in the ceiling. With that, he strode through the chamber to one of the cavern hallways leading to the infirmary. Opening the heavy steel doors, the stark white of the infirmary contrasted against the volcanic rock outside of the room; upon entering, he had to be careful of the tubing protruding from the capsule suspended from the ceiling. Walking over to the capsule, he touched the side of a box attached to it, causing a holographic display to come into view.

"Luc, your vitals are back to normal, so your break is at an end. I need you to find the original holder of the Soul Rune, preferably before he sacrifices himself. Use any timeline you wish, and bring him back UNHARMED. Got it?"

Still submerged in the fluid filling the capsule, Luc nodded in the affirmative. The man tapped the display, causing it to disappear. As he exited the room, the bluish-green fluid slowly drained through the tubes into a storage case near the infirmary wall. The doors to the infirmary closed just as the pressure-locks on the capsule released and it lowered itself to the ground.

The beer couldn't come quickly enough, Lunch thought. She knew Yamucha; he was a strange guy, but he never backed down from a fight. She respected that in him as well as the rest of the Z fighters (even that worthless shrimp, Krillin). To see the aliens defeat him in such an underhanded manner felt almost disrespectful to him and the other fighters.

"Hmph. No matter, Tenshinhan will avenge you and (chug chug * burrrp *) wipe the smile off of those worthless aliens, " Lunch slurred. With that, she slammed the mug down on the counter and shouted at the bartender, "Keep 'im coming!"

"Don't you think you've had enough?"

Lunch whipped her head around to see (and then, shoot) where that comment came from; only to meet the gaze of a turquoise-haired women with a defiant sneer. "Barkeep, two shots of tequila!" the woman shouted. With a glare, the bartender slammed down another mug of beer in front of Lunch while placing the two shot glasses in front of the woman, whose gaze seemed locked on Lunch.

"Hmm," the woman started, "so many varieties; which do you recommend, blondie?"

At that, some of the people sitting at the bar immediately got up and left. Lunch simply smiled and drank her frosty mug of beer in one chug.

"Poor thing, she's too drunk to sp-"

"Shut your mouth," Lunch growled, "before I shut it for you."

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"Hmph," she replied as she turned back to the bar, picked up the empty mug, and swung it, full force, into the side of the woman's face; unfortunately, instead of shattering against her cheekbone, the swing came up empty, causing Lunch to lose her balance and fall to the ground. Looking up, she saw the woman hovering in mid-air in a sitting position, still holding her shot glass.

"Told you that you've had enough. Get up off your knees; I'm not your boyfriend."

Hearing that insult, Lunch pulled out a pair of Uzis and aimed at the woman; somewhat unexpectedly, the intended target wasn't there. Confused, Lunch staggered to her feet. As she was about to sit, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Enough fun, Lunch. We have buisness to discuss."

Producing a Bowie knife, Lunch spun around and slashed at empty air. Frustrated, she yelled and shouted, "What the #$#% is going on? Who the hell are you?"

"Finally!" the woman exclaimed. "Calm down and I'll-"

"Look, look!" the barkeep shouted, "The other fighters are taking on the big guy!"

As Lunch's attention was drawn, again, to the television, Ryoko cursed under her breath. She'd wasted too much time toying with Lunch; now she'll see the event before she's had the chance to hear the proposal! Placing a hand on Lunch's shoulder, Ryoko teleported them to the field where the fight took place.

"What the... what the hell is this?" Lunch shouted.

"Just watch," the woman stated. And watch, she did: she watched Krillin and Piccolo get beaten, she watched Tenshinhan lose his hand, and she watched, in horror, Chiaotzu's noble, yet ineffective sacrifice.

"No... Ten... don't do it..." she said quietly, then raised her head and shouted, "Don't throw your life away!"

"He's going to do it, and there's nothing that will stop him from doing it, because he truly feels that what he will do will save everyone."

"That fool, "she remarked, "always wanting to be the best, always training, and for what? To die at the hands of an alien? There's no profit in this! There's no reason-"

She fell silent as an arm wrapped around her waist. Still looking at Tenshinhan, she swore he looked at her – just for an instant – and smiled. He then fired the massive Kikohou at Nappa, then collapsed. The rage welled up inside her, and the only thing that prevented her from running to him and discharging every weapon at her disposal was that firm grip around her waist.

"And you will die, too, if you do what you're thinking."

"I can't let this stand," Lunch growled. "I can't let this stand! Let me go!"

"This isn't the way, Lunch! I can help you avenge him, but you can't do it like this!"

"Let me go, dammit!" Lunch yelled, struggling against her curiously strong captor. At that moment, they bore witness to a huge explosion; when the dust cleared, Lunch froze at the sight of Piccolo lying on the ground, Goku's brat crouched next to him. "No way..." was all she could say. Ryoko released her grip on her and noticed the fight had all but dissipated from her. She simply stood, dumbfounded. Hands trembling, she turned to the woman.

"How do we stop something that can kill the Great Demon King Piccolo?" she whispered.

"Simple," the woman started, "but you have to trust me."

"I will, "Lunch decided, then warned, "I will also kill you if you're lying to me."

"Good; now, come with me," the woman stated as she opened a portal. Directing Lunch, she instructed her to step through first, after which she followed. The portal closed as a familiar figure on a flying cloud crossed over where they were standing.

It took a while for her eyes to adjust to the dark surroundings, but eventually she could see the woman who brought her here, as well as a dark, hooded figure looking into a sphere.

"This, Lunch, is our somewhat mysterious benefactor, " Ryoko began. "He will help us correct our timelines."

"Yea, "Lunch sneered, while looking warily at the cloaked figure. "What's the catch, and what do you get out of it?"

With that, Ryoko stepped back, fully expecting some sort of violent reprimand. Instead, the figure walked to Lunch, bent down on one knee, and extended his hand.

"The catch," he replied calmly, "is that you will right a wrong. You will improve the lives of everyone that his timeline touches. And, most importantly, Goku's son won't have to grow up without a father."

The response drew a startled look from Lunch; in the deepest recesses of her mind, she held that thought, swearing never to vocalize it. Stunned, she simply stared at the figure while he continued.

"I've seen how this conflict ends, and how the myriad other conflicts end based on the results of this battle. At worst, you will prevent Goku's death; at best, you will prevent the death of everyone on the planet, including yours. All you have to do is take my hand..."

Lunch raised her hand to take his, but hesitated at the last minute. "And what do you get out of this?" she asked, voice still shaky from the revelation.

"Your activities further my goals of correcting the timelines throughout the multiverse; ultimately, we will cull all of the alternative timelines that branch from the mainlines... including my own."

Regaining her compsure, the sneer returned. "Ah, so that's all? You scratch our back, we'll scratch yours? Figured. So, what, you'll become insanely rich and powerful if we complete-"

The figure abruptly stood and threw back his cloak, revealing a young man carrying a large sword and oversized prayer beads around his neck. His manner of dress, however, was the strangest part; the overly formal Victorian-era suit, complete with laced collar, seemed to barely contain his muscular body. Lunch looked in his eyes, and saw something she wasn't expecting...

"When my timeline is corrected, I will cease to exist," the man continued. "My life is misery, and my continued existence will only insure that that misery continues. A young woman, who once was my only tie to my humanity, will not have to sacrifice herself to seal my dark side. Correcting my timeline will ensure that the proper progression for that girl and my prime self. A life without pain, where I conquer my demons and that girl grows to become powerful in her own right." With that, the figure draped his cloak back around his shoulders and donned the hood. Ryoko found herself just as speechless as Lunch; she had never seen him without his cloak. Lunch was the first to find her voice, but simply extended her hand.

"I will help you with your task, and perhaps we may find a way to spare you from your fate," Lunch stated. The cloaked man took her hand, which she noticed was a lot warmer than she expected. As they shook hands, she felt a warm, prickly sensation spread from her hand, to her arm, to the rest of her body. The sensation ended just as he released her hand. With that, he went to rest in the chair in the middle of the room.

"Ryoko," the figure started, "take her to her new quarters, then report here. I have another mission for you." Ryoko nodded, then led Lunch away by her arm. After they turned a corner, Lunch started to speak, but was quickly muffled by a hand to her mouth. "Not here" was all she said. After they entered her sleeping quarters, Ryoko shut the heavy steel door and removed her hand.

"What the hell? What was that about?" Lunch inquired.

"You have questions, and now so do I," Ryoko replied. " That was the first time I've seen him without his cloak, and the first time he's acted... 'normal'. Usually, it's all 'obey me or *pew pew pew*; and he's never explained, in-depth, the overall goal for our missions."

"Your point?" Lunch replied with a mixture of annoyance and curiosity. Ryoko turned from the newest team member and grumbled, "What's so special about-", when suddenly the doors flung open and a red energy beam struck her in her chest, flinging her into (and completely obliterating) a dresser. The figure calmly walked in and turned toward Lunch, who had taken a defensive posture.

"Rule number one: My word is absolute. My reasons are above question. Question my actions, and you will end up like her. Question my decisions, and you will end up worse. Failure to carry out my orders... well, the infirmary is down the hallway. Any questions?"

"Sure," Lunch growled. "You bulletproof?"

And with that, she unloaded both Uzis into the spot where the figure once stood. Before she could even look to see where he went, a cool wind breezed past her face before being replaced with a loud CLANG and a shower of sparks. She turned around to see the previously peaceful figure glaring at her, eyes burning like a blast furnace. In his hands, the oversized sword that prevoiusly hung from his back, and blocking the sword from liberating her arm from the rest of her body was Ryoko's beam saber.

"She's far too useful to kill, master. Give her another chance, " Ryoko grunted, still struggling to keep the sword from continuing on its intended path. Lunch looked at Ryoko, who only glanced in her direction for a millisecond before redirecting her gaze to the hooded man. She took the hint and moved out of the way of the blade. Ryoko let the beam saber dissipate and promptly collapsed. The sword came crashing down into the ground, burying itself an inch into the stone floor. The man pulled his sword from the floor and walked past the two, pausing briefly outside the room.

"Rule number 2: Attack me, and I will kill you. Without hesitation, and without question. I will then pull your soul from Limbo and resurrect you. I will do so in the most painful way possible so you might remember your place, and remember what brought about your current condition. What I offer you is priceless beyond measure; servitude and complete obedience is your payment."

"And if I refuse?" Lunch yelled.

The figure simply chuckled and replied, "You can't. We shook on it. Consider it a Soul Contract."

"A soul what?" Lunch asked.

Ryoko looked at her and said, "You don't remember what happened when he took your hand, do you?"

Lunch thought for a minute, remembering back to the dark chamber, the soulful, almost anguished eyes, and then the warm, prickly feeling when she took his... his... as her eyes widened, her fingers dug into the handle of the spent Uzis. _It happened when I took his hand_, she determined. Furious that she was so easily tricked, she screamed while punching the metal doors over and over. When she was done, her breath was uneven and interrupted by barely-masked sobs, and her hands were ragged and bleeding. Vision clouded by barely-restrained tears, she turned to see Ryoko, still weak and occasionally coughing up blood, sitting on her knees next to her.

"It is a small price to pay," Ryoko finally said.

"You fought him too, didn't you?" she asked.

"Yes, "she replied. "He didn't know how strong I was, and I didn't know how powerful he was."

"You lost, didn't you?"

She lowered her head. "Resurrection is very painful; at least with the Dragonballs, you're being resurrected with the blessing of Enma. He literally rips your soul from Limbo, then forces you back into your body. If I had to choose between hell and being brought back like that, I'd take eternal suffering."

Lunch said nothing at that point. She assisted Ryoko with standing, then helped her to the infirmary. Luc was just exiting when he saw the two women enter.

"Welcome to the family," the young man sadly remarked. "I'll help her into the pod."

A few hours passed while Lunch sat waiting for Ryoko to heal. During that time, they talked about many things; Lunch about proper care of assault rifles, and Ryoko about the finer points of space travel, among others. In that time, they seemed to understand each other and the situation they were in. Those thoughts remained unspoken, however, but each now understood what they (and would continue to) endured while in service to this madman. In what seemed like no time at all, the pod drained and opened.

"Ew, you're covered in slime," Lunch quipped.

"It's a healing gel, baka, "Ryoko joked. "That's what the shower's for, but-"

A quick teleport, and the gel fell to the ground while Ryoko appeared to the left of Lunch.

"Neat trick, "Lunch remarked. "What do you do for an encore?"

With that, she scooped up the gel and smeared it on Lunch's torn hands. The wounds healed almost instantly, but left little white scars where the skin was torn.

"The gel works slower in a vacuum, but heals thoroughly. In open air, It heals much quicker, but since the body can't regenerate that quickly, it can leave scarring or partial factures. Multiple applications can-"

"No, "Lunch firmly stated. "I need these scars as a reminder."

Ryoko looked at Lunch questioningly, then nodded. "No, partner, what you need is a drink."

"And where will we get that? I didn't see a bar in here when you gave me the grand tour."

"You'll see. Let's get our mission, then go get totally shitfaced."

Lunch looked at her new ally and swore (to herself) that somehow, some way, she would get out of this situation. Ryoko noticed the glance and made a silent vow to save everyone and get her revenge on-

"RYOKO!" The cloaked man shouted.

"Sorry, sir, but I require training time to get my partner up to speed. After its completion, we shall take on the task you have given us."

Eyes glowing, the hooded figure sat in his chair. "Agreed. Do not fail me."

"We won't,... sir, " Lunch spat out.

A portal opened, and the two disappeared into it. A low chuckle echoed throughout the chamber as the portal closed and a large crystal orb descended from the ceiling.

"They will be your undoing," the voice spoke from behind the hooded figure.

"I realize that, Jedah," the figure stated. "But for now, they're powerful slaves that will help me achieve my goal. Once complete, they can do as they please, for nothing in this multiverse will stop it from happening. Not even you."

"I doubt that, aberration, "Jedah remarked. "When they deliver that final strike, I will be there to collect what's mine. No one can escape fate. Not even you."

With that, Jedah disappeared, leaving the hooded figure alone to stare into the crystal orb. A small smile crossed his features upon watching Ryoko and Lunch "train", causing him to briefly consider excavating a room to put a bar in.


	3. Cruelty of Existence

Prologue

Forever is a long time, Ted remarked to himself. Staring at the approaching armies, he looked back at his dead friend. Wondering how things went so badly, he held his hand aloft. Etched on the back of his hand was a pattern that bore a likeness to a Reaper's scythe. Concentrating on it, it began glowing purplish-white; the skies darkened, and the air turned still. He felt the energy in the air; the sensation was almost like standing in a sauna, but without the steam and stifling heat. It was almost comfortable—nah, it was comfortable. Ted laughed at this, thinking that the last thing any of his vanquished foes felt was this calming, relaxing sensation. As the black energy dome continued it's expansion, all but blacking out the setting sun, he looked once more at the castle that was once his home. The fire and explosions bore testament to just how horribly wrong this day had gone.

"I should've given you this a long time ago, my friend; maybe things would've ended differently. Tell your father I'll be there with you all soon, and tell Cleo and Viktor that I'll make sure we have one more for dinner tonight."

Off in the distance, Kasumi carried an injured Futch away to take cover in a nearby cave. They were the last to bear witness to Barbarossa's final push, Tir's great sacrifice, the death of the Emperor, and Ted disintegrating the emperor's sorceress in a self-targeted Black Shadow.

Cruelty of Existence

Ted's Story

The dust devil that kicked up was the only clue to the arrival of Luc in the charred ruins of Toran Castle. A quick glance was enough to let him know that his timing, as it had been in the last 500 attempts, was off. Silently cursing, he prepared to reopen the portal when he sensed a familiar presence.

"It's always strange, running into myself; I'll have to ask Lady Leknaat about this."

Turning around, Luc was face-to-face with a younger version of himself carrying an unconscious Leknaat. Surveying the damage, he simply chuckled.

"So," Luc began, "I take it the TLA were unable to repel Barbarossa's forces?"

"Not entirely," young Luc replied. "Things were going well until Windy summoned an armada of ferocious monsters. For whatever reason, the Gate Rune failed to banish them, and at that moment the tide turned."

"Interesting. So Tir is dead, Barbarossa's dead, and the Scarlet Moon Empire has fallen. You know what that means, young one?"

"Yes, but Lady Leknaat doesn't want for power. Lepant is still alive; let him fill the power vacuum."

"Damn it, don't you aspire for something... greater?"

Young Luc looked at his comatose guardian, then thought for a minute. A loud sneeze and a BAMF brought him out of his reverie. Both turned to the source of the noise to discover a very disheveled Viki glaring at the older Luc.

"You aren't supposed to be here; this isn't your world," Viki growled. "Allow me to correct this error."

Before Luc could even move, Viki teleported him back to the cave.

"And as for you," she began, turning to face young Luc, "if you promise to protect me, I'll teleport us all to Gregminster. The forces there were all brought here, and I think we should take up residence before any bandits or pirates do."

Hoisting Lady Leknaat to her feet (who started showing signs of coming around, though still unconscious), Luc simply shrugged. "Sounds fair," he replied.

"Great!" Viki exclaimed, jumping up and down like a giddy schoolgirl. "Between the three of us, we'll usher in a new magical empire! OH HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH!"

With that, the trio disappeared. Kasumi, with Futch limping behind, came out of hiding. At that moment, Thrash flew in, landing next to Futch, who instinctively reached out to the dragon's forehead. With Kasumi assisting, they climbed on Thrash's back and flew off to Gregminster. Kasumi glanced back at the battlefield once more, taking in the sight of it all, but in her mind there was only one body she cared about. Futch was deep in thought as well; he knew that a dragon would only allow another to ride them under one condition, and he cared too much for Milia to believe that she died.

Luc, unfortunately, found himself in midair in front of his master. Unaware of his predicament, he fell to the floor, landing in a very undignified manner. The hooded figure could do nothing but laugh; he had watched the whole exchange on the scrying orb.

"Master, this isn't funny. That bitch-"

"You must control your emotions, Luc," the hooded figure interrupted. "Is this how 18 got the best of you?"

Embarrassed, Luc regained his composure and stood up. "You make a good point. Oh well, on to world #502..."

"That won't be necessary," the man continued. "Since he just died, I can go to the gates of the afterlife and retrieve him there." With that, he threw back his cloak and disappeared with a puff of smoke. Still disorganized from the teleport (she still lacks finesse in her casting abilities, he remarked to himself), Luc retired to his living quarters. He got about halfway down the corridor when he heard a loud *CLAP* and the clatter of boots on stone.

Mihoshi, still a little woozy, looked around at her new surroundings. Smooth, laser-etched stone of varying types, natural stalactites and stalagmites carved to look like columns; ones joined together resembling a continuous column, while unattached ones looking like crumbling or broken ones. On one side of the cavern was a large lava pit, but the interior wasn't stifling at all. On the contrary, occasionally she swore she could feel a rush of cool air. On the other side of the cavern was a stone throne, carved into the very rock wall. In the ceiling, an orb held in place by something Mihoshi couldn't see, nor detect with her scanner. She found this strange; she also found it strange that it didn't detect any trace of Ryoko.

"Weird; my control cube tracked her to this cave, but now it isn't detecting anything, save for that blip coming around the corner. I wonder what happened to her? WAIT! Something's coming!"

Gun at the ready, Mihoshi took up position behind the nearest column. "Whoever y-y-y-y-ou are, c-c-c-c-c-ome out w-w-w-with your hands up!"

"Curious," Luc said. "Who are you, and how did you get here?"

"Well, I was sitting in the living room, watching tv with Kiyone and Ayeka. We were visiting and helping Tenchi move out of his parent's house. I stubbed my toe on a dresser, so Washuu suggested we all take a break. I was happy for that, because it really really hurt. Anyway, we were watching Iron Chef-"

Dumbfounded, Luc couldn't move nor speak. Though he was a little upset that she still hadn't answered her question, there wasn't much he could do; he still felt the aftereffects of Viki flinging him through dimensions. Besides, he found the ditzy blonde with the deep copper tan strangely attractive; though nowhere close to his long-gone fiancee.

"-and Kiyone found these gigantic radishes! I thought they'd be perfect for a housewarming salad, though Ryoko wanted to throw them at me. I don't know why; I only told her that Tenchi didn't want her to come-"

_Wait, __Ryoko_? Luc paused for a moment; realizing that though this babbling idiot seemed to be rambling, she was just in-fact giving an overly-detailed explanation. _Not __only __that, __she's __from __Ryoko's __dimension __and __timeline! __This __could __prove __interesting._

"-and I said, "Wooooow, what a big apartment!", and Tenchi just laughed and said "I miss having you around, Mihoshi", and i'm a little ashamed to admit it, but I blushed a little-"

_Scratch __that_, Luc chuckled to himself,_this __is __going __to __be __very __interesting. __And, __now __I __know __her __name..._

"-so then, after Washuu told us that Ryoko disappeared, I went to find my control cube, since I hadn't finished packing yet because of our trip to the store. As I ran up the stairs, I tripped on my GP-issue gun silencer. I didn't remember leaving it in the hallway-"

_Just __a __little __longer_, Luc thought to himself.

"-my control cube was flashing, so I tried to activate it. I activated the Uniform Materialization routine, the Auto-armament routine, the Dimension Laser, Yukinojou's diagnostic routine, which he really didn't like; I always wondered why they gave me a semi-sentient AI to run the ship's computer-"

He felt a headache coming on; even True Rune bearers have their limits.

"-then a bright flash and I ended up here! I couldn't find Ryoko, but I did pick up a signal, which turned out to be you. I didn't know if you were friend or foe, so per Galaxy Police procedure, I drew my GP-issue revolver—minus the silencer, because I think I left it in the hallway-"

Half a universe away, the group tried to keep a pissed-off Ayeka on the couch, she having twisted her ankle on Mihoshi's silencer and now calling for her painful, screaming, slow and torturous death. Kiyone chuckled; she felt that way on a daily basis.

"-you asked me "how I got here", so I started to explain how I was watching-"

"Enough," Luc interrupted. "I understand. So you're looking for Ryoko?"

"Yea, "Mihoshi began while holstering her gun. "Everyone's worried about her, especially since we found Tenchi's fiancee dead in an alleyway and Ryoko's jacket outside of the house with a long rip down the side."

Luc paled; he didn't realize that they left the jacket behind in their hasty escape attempt. Hopefully, they didn't find the shadow dagger, he thought to himself-

"And at the murder site, we found a strange black dagger coated in blood. Police couldn't get prints off of it, so Kiyone's running it through a DNA scanner. She's so smart-"

Damn it!

"At any rate," Luc interrupted after noticing that she'd started rambling again, "Ryoko's chamber is the first one on the left. You can wait for her there, but I'd like for you to meet the lord of the manor, as it were."

"I don't see why not," Mihoshi responded. "Where is he?"

"He's... um, out at the moment, picking up a friend."

"Really? I guess I'll wait in Ryoko's room then."

With that, she walked down the hallway. Luc almost split his sides holding in laughter; there were many questions the master would ask, and he wanted to make sure she was there to answer them; preferably with Ryoko there. He'd just remind her to leave out the dagger issue, and take Ryoko to retrieve it. The sound of someone saying "ooooooo, what does this button do" brought him out of his thoughts; he turned to see that the lab door was opened. As he walked hurriedly down the hallway, he wondered aloud whether it would be him, the master, or one of the girls that would kill her first.

Walking toward the path leading to a gigantic wooden door, Ted thought about his life. For so long, he'd protected the Soul Eater; at one point, he thought it was the rune that kept him alive for so long. He thought himself immortal, and somewhat invincible. If the last 300 years were any indication, that was essentially true. It's only when he was with Tir that he felt truly alive; admittedly, it was nice to have someone care about you and honestly call you "friend". Continuing down the path, he thought he caught a glimpse of them closer to the doors. With a relaxing sigh, he started to run towards them, only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Is this how you want this to end?"

Ted turned to see an outstretched hand belonging to a man of considerable size covered in a long, black cloak, his face partially obscured by a black hood. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I am someone that can help you," the man answered. "What happened to your friends is regrettable, and unforgivable. It should not—no, it cannot be allowed to stand."

The memories came back, washing over him with the force of a tsunami... and with it, the blinding rage. Only one thought came to his mind, but he didn't vocalize it.

"Infinite universes in infinite dimensions, and one common thread: You die, and either they join you in death, or she does."

Looking incredulously at the man, Ted thought to himself about how he could possibly know about... about...

"You can say her name. Her soul is suspended in eternal torment, she cannot hurt anyone you love-

…

"-a_t __least __not __in __your __dimension, __anyway...__"_

This thought enraged him to his very core. Countless universes in innumerable dimensions; only two common things: himself, and...

"I can help you. Make your request, and I will grant it."

He still felt the tug of the Soul Eater on his hand; it, like all the True Runes, were drawn to each other. In this case, he knew that it was attracted to the other half of the Gate Rune. He also knew something else; as a universe lost it's Rune bearer, the power contained went to the remaining bearers. He was destined to die; he'd be damned if he'd let his fate befall his friends... his friend...

"What will you do, Rune Bearer? What will you do to save Cleo, to save Pahn, to save Teo and Gremio?"

…

"What will you do to save Tir, Ted?"

"I will kill Windy with these hands," Ted growled.

"Good," the man continued, "very good. I will give you the means-"

"Teach me to summon a portal, and the Rune of Life and Death will do the rest," Ted interrupted. "I will wipe her from existence to save my friends. I will obliterate Windy to save Tir."

This took him by surprise; it also proved something he suspected: Luc wasn't entirely forthcoming with all the information regarding the True Runes. He made a point to discuss this upon his return.

"Come with me; I will need to retrieve a body for you from one of the many universes you inhabit. While we do this, you can tell me how your rune works."

"It's simple,"Ted began. "It allows the power to give life, or take life, and it absorbs the souls of whomever it vanquishes. Sadly, it can't resurrect it's bearer, only others... provided their soul is willing."

As they disappeared into the portal, Tir and Viktor looked on with worry. Remarking that he'd chosen his path, Viktor crossed over. Tir could do nothing but agree, but stood in place, hoping to see his friend reappear and join him. In the end, it took Teo and Odessa to convince him to cross over; he did so, whispering a silent promise that he would find him someday, somehow.

Luc, somewhat stunned and sore, weakly stood up, using a column as a support. The crater under his feet bore testament to his master's anger. "I didn't know the Soul Eater had that power! Believe me, my lord; Leknaat taught me a lot, but she didn't teach me everything!"

"Is there anything, no matter how insignificant, that you might have left out?" the hooded man inquired, eyes still glowing red.

"No, sir, I *cough cough* told you all I know."

"Is there anything you left out," the man began while holding his hand up; the glow from the Sovereign Rune a pulsating yellow, "about _this_ rune?"

"No, sir, I told you everything."

"I see," the hooded man growled. "Go help Ted create a portal; I will call you when I need you."

Ted watched as Luc limped toward him. "Come with me" is all he said; Ted reached out to help him but Luc refused. Continuing down the hallway, they walked toward an empty chamber containing training dummies. At this point, Luc sat against the wall, ignoring the blinding pain in his sides and legs. Ted briefly considered using the Soul Eater on the cloaked man, but noticing the Sovereign Rune killed that idea.

"You act like a subservient maid around him. Is he that powerful?" Ted inquired.

"Yes," Luc replied. "Now focus."

"You know I don't need portals to traverse the multiverse," Ted replied at a low tone.

"So it is true," Luc began. "Leknaat would never confirm it, but I suspected it. You still need to keep up appearances, however, so focus and open a gateway."

"I suppose..."

"So, how do you plan on doing this?"

"Easy," Ted answered. "Killing Windy before she places the Black Rune on Barbarossa's generals will prevent the war, which will prevent Teo and Tir from dying."

"But won't that also guarantee that the 108 Stars will never meet?"

"Not sure; no universe acts the same, so I could get there before they join the army or I might run into them as they execute the final raid on Gregminster. Either way, Windy has to die, and I've promised to erase her from all of existence.

"You've promised to **what**?"

"With the Soul Eater, it's a lot easier than it sounds. Watch."

Holding his right hand aloft (upon which the rune was etched), and his left hand outward, Ted simultaneously activated the rune and created the portal. Right hand still glowing, he plunged it into the center of the portal, causing it to shimmer briefly before changing from a swirling blue to a brilliantly shining gold. Luc looked on in awe, not realizing the words escaping from his lips:

"A gateway to the Nexus of Realities..."

Meanwhile, a shadowed figure in the corridor outside the training room smiled, then returned to his throne.

"It's a stable portal, Luc. Care to join?" Ted inquired.

"This might be interesting," Luc replied before creating a wind barrier around them, causing the pair to lift off the ground and disappear through the gateway.

The duo fond themselves floating suspended in black, inky darkness; completely barren, save the golden shimmering threads reaching out into infinity. Off in the distance, the threads seemed to converge into a single point. The two multiversal travelers drifted towards that point.

"This isn't necessary, Luc," Ted began. "We can walk on the threads, or just fly to where we need to go."

"This isn't for your benefit," Luc flatly stated, still in a kneeling position while holding his side. "I might need some infirmary time once we return. Walking's impossible; hell, it's taking all my concentration to block out the pain and maintain this wind sphere."

"I'll find a way to get you out of-"

"No," Luc interrupted. "Unlike the rest of you, I realize the enormity of my situation. I made this 'deal with the devil', and I intend to see it through to the end. I don't need 'rescuing'; and, truth be told, neither do you."

"What happens when he no longer needs us?"

"Nothing," Luc chuckled. "I promise you that if we survive to the end, nothing will happen to _us_."

"You know more than you let on-"

"And if you want to live, you better learn more than you currently know. Not all is what it seems to be. However, this pain is very real *ow*, and I need to do something about it soon. Find our thread so we can head back."

"I need to show you something first. Can you hold out just a little longer?"

"This better be goo-"

"Hah!" Ted exclaimed, "I get to interrupt _you_ now! We're here!"

What seemed, from a distance, to be a single point of light turned out to be a enormous sphere of light composed entirely of golden threads extending into the inky darkness. "At this distance," Ted began, "we can actually touch multiple dimensions at once. However, our target-"

Ted pointed to a spot slightly south of their position. Luc could barely make it out, but eventually he saw it: a glowing _red_ thread, descending into the darkness.

"Our target is the master thread of this multiverse."

And with that revelation, the plan was clear to Luc; Ted only intended to kill one copy of Windy; the _master _copy. The multiverse would correct itself, and Tir would live; with no Windy to corrupt Barbarossa, the war would never take place. Lake Toran Castle would never come to be, because there'd be no need for the Toran Liberation Army. Odessa would live. Teo would grow old and retire; Tir would take his place. The 108 Stars of Destiny would live their lives in relative peace; and he would remain at Lady Leknaat's side forever.

Which means he'd never meet...

"Ted!" Luc exclaimed, "Are you sure this is the way? Isn't there another solution?"

"See?" Ted stated, grinning from ear to ear, "I can save us both."

"Idiot, we exist outside of the timeline now."

"Not what I meant, but don't worry. I don't know how the self-correction will play out, but we'll both be better for it; we'll be alive."

"Technically, we **are **alive."

"Again, not what I meant. Stop being difficult. Now reach over to your... little higher up... right there- pull on that thread."

Luc touched the thread (which was more like a golden wire at this distance), and discovered that his hand was somehow drawn into it. Somewhat forcefully, his entire body was drawn into it; almost as if the Nexus "spat" hm back into his own universe. He found himself back in the training room, Ted stepping through the same portal only seconds later; and as Ted stepped through, the portal closed.

"I'll help you to the infirmary," Ted offered. Luc tried to push him away, but discovered that he barely had the energy to lift his own arm. Sighing, Ted lifted the wounded man off the ground and half-assisted, half-dragged him to the infirmary. Upon entry, they were greeted by a pair of individuals.

"Place him in the healing pod," the cloaked man stated. "When he comes out, he has some more explaining to do. In the meantime, Ted, you can join me in the lounge area I carved out; I need to ask you some questions about the Nexus-"

"The what-sis? I'm not entirely sure-"

"-and if you don't want to spend some time in the pod right beside him, you'll answer all of my questions. Besides, we don't want to scare off our new friend, now do we?"

Mihoshi looked at the pair quizzically.

"I mean you, dear girl."

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "Hehe, I wasn't sure. I mean- wait, are we friends?"

"We're all friends here, Miss Mihoshi!" the cloaked man exclaimed. Glaring at Ted with burning red eyes (which Mihoshi, of course, failed to notice), he growled "isn't that right, Ted?"

"Of—of course! Absolutely, ol' bud-"

GLARE.

"Absolutely, master!" Ted stammered, pale with fright (Mihoshi, thoroughly distracted by the healing pod, failed to notice this as well. Luc, on the other hand, did notice. He also noticed that Mihoshi was about to press buttons on his pod's virtual console). "And to show you what friends we are, let's go check out this lounge that you speak of!"

"I agree," the cloaked man stated with an evil grin. "Miss Mihoshi, come away from that console. Your friend Luc wouldn't appreciate what you're about to-

*click click* *WHIRRRR*

"Well, the whirlpool setting should be enough punishment for him now. I guess I won't have that 'talk' with him after all. Come now, Mihoshi, leave Luc alone and follow us."

Spinning at such high velocity in the healing pod did nothing for the pain Luc already felt, but at least it would help hasten the recovery (due to the introduction of the air bubbles). As he blacked out from the excruciating pain, his last thought was about making sure that Mihoshi died by his hand.

Many days passed; it would seem Luc's injuries were more extensive than anyone realized. As the saying goes, however, all good things must come to an end, and Luc's time in the healing pod had come to an end. Which was good for him, since no one thought to come in and turn off the whirlpool setting; Luc was spinning from the time they left the infirmary to today. Murderous thoughts danced happily in his head; primarily towards Mihoshi, but also towards Ted for not checking in on him. As he staggered from the infirmary to his quarters, he was surprised to hear what sounded like laughter and... off-key singing? Luc quickly dressed (having already made use of the infirmary shower) and headed in the direction of the throne room, the source of the sound. What greeted him there was a bit more than he expected...

"You spend more time in the infirmary than on missions, whipping boy," 18 snidely remarked.

"It's just as well, "Luc returned, barely sparing 18 a glance. "Since I can do my missions efficiently, without 'delegating' my duties, I spend more time here than out there."

"Which makes you an easy target, "18 remarked. "Perhaps you should consider being less efficient."

Still not meeting her glance, he simply muttered, "Perhaps." 18 shrugged and walked towards the side of the throne room, where the newly-excavated "lounge" was located. Luc then found the source of the noise: Ted was on a makeshift stage, singing into some strange device that amplified his voice. Bewildered (and curious), Luc followed 18.

Upon entry, he saw two shocking things: A fully stocked bar, and his lord and master, _uncloaked_, having a congenial conversation with that Mihoshi female. 18 laughed, seeing Luc's expression. "I see you've noticed our new additions," she remarked with a chuckle. It was that moment that Mihoshi looked up and took notice of the pair. "HEY!" she slurred (apparently she'd had a few... then a few more), "you're awake! Yaaay!" She jumped from her chair and ran over to Luc, tackling him with a friendly bear hug. The master walked over to the trio and helped Luc to his feet.

"My lord..." Luc started, but a long finger pressed itself to his lips, followed by a slurred "Shhhhh, don't call him that, his name is D-"

"I know his name, worthless girl, "Luc snarled. "Now if you would-"

"I don't think he likes me anymore, "Mihoshi pouted, to which a warm and reassuring hand patted her shoulder. "That's not true, "the master assured her, now stroking her shoulders. "He's still upset about leaving his... fiancee, was it?"

"Ohhh... poor Luc! You need a hug!" Mihoshi exclaimed (while trying to steady herself).

"I do not need a-"

A statement which Luc would never finish, due to being enveloped in drunken female. 18 could barely breathe from laughing, and Ted, song completed, joined in. Even the master had a smile. Though Luc thought he was just laughing at his underlings, in reality the man was genuinely happy; for in these fleeting moments, he felt a warmth in his heart; he felt human. For the time being, he would let them have their fun; it wouldn't be long before he'd take his place on that stone throne and the iciness would creep back in. Meanwhile, Luc noticed Mihoshi's lock on him hadn't lessened; so he decided to just enjoy it. As he said before, she's strangely attractive, though nowhere close to his long-gone... no, long-dead fiancee.

The next day, Ted met a fully healed (save for a major hangover) Luc in the training room. Al Luc created the portal, Ted readied the Soul Eater to unlock their gateway. Just as he plunged his hand in, 18 rounded the corner.

"So that's how you did it," she marveled, watching the portal change to a brilliant gold. " Just to let you know, I've been... 'asked' to follow you and watch your backs."

"An escort?" Luc snorted. "I'm more than capable of handling anything we may run in to. However, the master's word is law, so we have no choice but to let you tag along."

"The more, the merrier," Ted stated. "Now let's get this done!"

And with that, the trio plunged into the portal... just as another one opened.

The trio arrived before the start of a major battle. Concealing themselves within a grove of trees, Ted pointed out Windy standing behind a horde of soldiers. Luc looked at the battlefield, a lingering suspicion in the back of his mind that he'd been here before. 18 broke him out of his reverie.

"Where are we, and why are we hiding in this forest?"

Luc looked around, unsure of what to tell her when it finally hit him-

"The raid on Gregminster!" he exclaimed. "This is the final push!"

"Damn," Ted lamented, "we're too late!" Luc smiled; if for only his sake, the continuities where the 108 Stars met would be preserved, and letting nature run its course would excise Windy. 18, however, wasn't about to let the opportunity slide; now aware of the target, she pointed at her and with a "Bang", a ki pulse punched through Windy's skull.

"Now was that so difficult?" 18 asked.

"We have to enter the thread from a different point," Ted surmised. "Before she places the Black Rune on the generals."

And with that, he reopened the portal (a brilliantly shining _red_portal) and the trio stepped through just as the dragon knights swept over their position. Though the portal closed before any of the riders would've noticed it, one person did notice, and decided to take matters into her own hands.

"Oh well, let's try this again," Ted groaned. After 16 attempts, each entry into the prime reality only resulted in encountering the group long after the generals were under Windy's influence. 18 was annoyed with everything by this time, and Luc was exhausted. They barely managed to escape the last time; it was almost as if-

"That bitch!" Luc angrily exclaimed. "She's screwing with us!"

"Huh?" Ted asked while looking around. Unable to see who Luc was talking tom he looked to 18, who was just as confused... for a second.

"I sense something directly below us," 18 stated. "I think she's hiding from us. By the way, who is she?"

"I don't see anyone guys, "Ted remarked. "Besides, very few people have keys to this place, and none of them have a reason to interfere-"

"Is that so?" a small voice squeaked.

"Show yourself, Viki!" Luc exclaimed. As if on cue, a loud BAMF revealed a disheveled girl with a deep scowl floating in midair in front of them.

"I know what you're doing, Ted, and I won't allow it!" Viki growled.

"You don't understand," Ted started, "I'm correcting a wrong! Windy caused so much heartache and sorrow; the universe is a better-"

"And **you** are the one qualified to make that call?" Viki returned. 18 pulled Luc back, suggesting that they stay out of the way while the two worked out whatever it was that needed working out.

"You still don't-"

"You aren't judge, jury, and executioner, regardless of your rune! You have no right deciding who lives or dies; besides, she isn't evil in all of the realities she inhabits! You essentially are killing an innocent woman in those cases!"

"So what if I am? Her life affects so many souls across the multiverse that removing her more than makes up for the realities in which she's a nice sister to Lady Leknaat. Most importantly, her death insures Tir's life!"

"And your own, correct?"

"..."

"Of course you've nothing to say to that. You preach 'righting wrongs' and 'justice', but in the end it's just pure, mundane, ordinary selfishness. There's nothing honorable about your task, but if you won't be stopped, let me guide you to the right location."

Luc snapped to attention at that statement. "It's a trap, don't listen to-"

"You're still here?" Viki inquired. "Let me fix that."

18 looked on in shock as Luc was teleported away. "Dont worry, golem," Viki started, cutting her eyes at 18, who now took up a defensive stance. "No need for violence, I'll just send you back to where you came from as well." And with that, 18 also disappeared.

"Now, Ted, let me guide you to your destiny."

Viki's fingers lightly strummed the red thread, causing it to vibrate. After waiting a few moments, she gripped the string, causing herself and Ted to get drawn in. Getting to his feet, Ted looked around to find himself in a dark, unfamiliar forest. The whisper from his left side brought him back to his senses.

"Your target approaches." Viki whispered.

Ted peered into the darkness. At first, he couldn't make out the travelers, but as they drew closer, the light from their torches illuminated their features; one, clearly one of the emperor's generals, and **her**. _She __won't __even __know __what __hit __her,_ he thought to himself as he held his right hand aloft. There was no need for additional and unnecessary loss of life, he decided; one Deadly Fingertip on the intended target, and Windy's influence on the multiverse came to a silent end. As the troops started to take up defensive positions, Viki grabbed Ted's arm and (with another loud BAMF) teleported back to the Nexus.

"I did it..." Ted stated, not really believing it himself. Viki simply smiled; not a triumphant, victorious smile, but a "I know something you don't know"-esque smile.

"Yes. You did. Now Tir will have no reason to kill his father, or lead a rebellion, or become a true rune bearer," Viki remarked.

"That's right!" Ted exclaimed. "Now we can live the lives we always wanted, free of any burden. I'll get back to the master and tell him the good—"

While celebrating, he happened to notice the usual rune markings on his right hand weren't there. Bewildered, he held his hand aloft... and felt nothing.

"What did you do, witch!" Ted angrily exclaimed. "Where is the Soul Eater?"

"It's not there," Viki calmly stated. "It's not there because you never got it."

"Impossible! My father would've passed it on to me at the time of his passing!"

"That is true. Tell me, Ted, do you remember the night Windy killed your father?"

"I'm in no mood for 20 questions, bitch! If this change ripples throughout the multiverse, there's no telling how many branches it will create! Now what did you do?"

"Think hard; you already know the answer. Now, what happened to your village that night?"

"Fine, I'll play your game; my home village burnt to the ground. One of the emperor's generals set the area surrounding my village on fire so no one could escape, allowing them to claim the Soul Eater. I would've died too, if not for a band of adventurers that were visiting. They saved me, then disappeared into a column of light. The last thing my father did was to entrust the Soul Eater to my care."

"Right. Only now, because you killed Windy, they had no reason to go to the past; and once the village was set ablaze, there was no one to save you from the burning embers."

"Wait a minute, what are you saying?"

"Think really hard, Ted. You saw the face of your savior. Who did it look like?"

A few minutes went by, when suddenly Ted's face went pale. "Tir... Oh no.."

"So blinded by revenge and hatred, you forgot the key rule of the multiverse: Everything happens for a reason. And now, you're a paradox. You exist, but you don't exist. It's almost like..."

"Damn! I can't... happen to... what th... what's happeni... me?"

Looking at himself, he started to fade. Panicked, he looked toward Viki, who only laughed.

"As the multiverse corrects itself, you will slowly fade to nonexistence. Your consciousness will fade, and in time, memory correction will start. No one will even remember your name. You asked me what I did? I've done nothing; I simply let you do what you wanted.

Viki reached out to grab Ted's hand, which was a feat since it was slowly becoming non-corporeal. "And now," she began while raising a glowing hand toward him, "I will do what I came here to do: give you a last chance. As you are a paradox, I must banish you to Limbo. Think on what just happened here and maybe you'll find a way to get out. If not, forever is an awfully long time."

The last thing he felt before the darkness enveloped him was her palm striking his chest.

The scrying orb drifted back to its recess. _Another __setback, __and __the __loss __of __an __important __minion_, the cloaked man thought to himself. Powerful as he was, not even he could penetrate Limbo, besides-

"He's the first. I wonder who's next?

The hooded man growled. "I have no time for your games, Jedah."

"You are correct. In fact, your time is almost up. You're more than welcome to rescue your minion, though."

"Nice try. You'd trap me the second I got there."

"You don't trust that I wouldn't interfere?"

"Not at all."

Jedah paused, then laughed. "You're not as stupid as you look! By the way, allow me to inform you that with your newest addition, you've effectively sealed your doom. And when the time comes, I'll drag you to Limbo myself. "

The scent of blood, testament to Jedah's presence in the cavern, lingered longer than the cloaked man would've liked. It reminded him of when he initially turned, and the thirst wasn't as manageable as it is now. Now, the smell sickened him. Standing to leave the throne room, he was surprised by Luc, then 18, landing on the ground in front of him. Anger and rage tried to force their way up, but he kept them in check; the failure wasn't their fault. Striding past the two, he walked towards the laboratory. Luc looked at 18, who simply shrugged and stood up. He followed suit.

"That was... strange," 18 remarked.

"Which part, getting forcibly thrown back into our own reality, or not getting beaten to a pulp for failing?"

"Both."

"Count your blessings. I think I'll wait in the lounge for the debriefing."

And with that, Luc made his way to the newly-excavated lounge area, only to find it occupied. Too tired to argue with its loud occupants, he found a chair in a corner and enjoyed a few milliseconds of rest before a panicked Ryoko flew over and grabbed his arm, teleporting the two of them away on contact. Lunch watched with curiosity as 18 joined her at the bar; it was evident that both had been through a lot, and neither really had much prior interaction with each other until now.

"Failed your mission?" Lunch inquired. Apparently the uncomfortable silence got to her first.

"Yea. Still alive and in one piece, though," 19 answered.

"Sounds like a reason to celebrate," Lunch chuckled. Sliding her a cold mug of beer, she continued, "Consider this a celebratory drink."

Taking the mug, 18 smiled, then drained the glass in one gulp, leaving Lunch wide-eyed and mouth agape. Laughing, she slid 18 another. "See if you can hold on to this one long enough to toast first, ok?" she quipped as she raised her mug. 18, raising her mug, looked at the strange blonde; she wasn't anything like the one from her world; as such, there would be no need to kill her.

"To forced commands, and the cruelty of existence. May we all find the strength to die."

*CLINK*

_A simple toast_, 18 thought to herself, _and more true than she'll ever know. _Mug in hand, she decided to permanently break the silence between the two, resulting in a conversation that lasted long after a ragged Luc and Ryoko returned to join them.


End file.
